A little game
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: Sirius and Tonks play truth or dare, and when Remus returns to headquarters he is shocked by the recpetion he gets... rated strong T. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


'Sirius, I'm really bored.' Tonks declared to her handsome cousin, 'Let's play truth or dare.'

'But there are only two of us...' Sirius said, frowning.

'Well, it makes it easier to answer the truths and do the dares,' Tonks reasoned, 'besides, Remus might pop in later.'

'Well, ok then,' Sirius said grinning, 'but we have to have ground rules.'

He summoned a piece of parchment and quill and scribbled a title at the top. He wrote the number '1' then stopped, looking at Tonks.

'So, first rule,' Sirius said, 'You have to do everything you are asked, or a really big forfeit. Like 'Crucio' or something.' He scribbled it down as he spoke.

'Sirius, you can't threaten people with Crucio!'

'I can try...' he mumbled.

'OK, next rule,' Tonks spoke this time, 'No intimate dares between relatives.'

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, like I'd dare you to shag me.'

Tonks scowled, grabbing the paper and wrote it down.

'Next,' Sirius said as he snatched the paper back from Tonks, 'No really dangerous stuff. Like stuff that involves me getting hurt by Molly.'

'Ok, can that be the last one?' Tonks said, 'I want to play now! No more rules!'

'Fine then, let's go, Tonks, truth or dare?'

'Erm, I choose truth.' She said nervously.

A sly smile rose on Sirius' lips, 'Which order member would you shag?'

Tonks was aware of the blush creeping on her face but said with utter confidence, 'Remus Lupin.'

Sirius nearly choked, 'What? You would shag Moony, but what about Bill or Charlie?'

'Well, since Bill is already shagged' she cringed a little at this, 'and Charlie has a dragon fetish, I guess that leaves Remus. But to be quite honest I'd pick him anyway, after all, who knows what a werewolf is like in bed? Could be bad, but it could be the best ride of my life.'

Sirius was laughing now, 'You've shagged Bill?'

She nodded, 'Sixth year, we went out for a bit, and eventually we did it. He ruined it though, so I dumped him.'

'What did he do?' Sirius asked grinning madly.

'Well, it was right after we did it, and he yelled 'Geronimo' when he came.'

Sirius was howling with laughter, 'You set his hair on fire because he yelled 'Geronimo'?'

'That's not the worst of it. I set fire to all of his hair, including the... lower area.' She blushed.

Sirius' eyes widened, 'No! You didn't!' he laughed again, 'you set fire to his pubes!'

Tonks nodded and began to laugh too. Eventually it subsided and Sirius remembered the question at hand.

'So, you'd shag Moony then? Well I'll tell you this little gem; Remus' first shag was with a Gryffindor called Holly Finnigan. I overheard her telling her friend that Moony was so good she couldn't walk properly for a week.'

'Lucky girl,' Tonks said quietly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, 'I swear she walked funny for a month after her thing with Remus.'

Tonks laughed, 'Of course, now, your turn, truth or dare?'

Sirius had no hesitation in saying 'Truth.'

'Who would you shag in the order?'

'Erm, well...' Sirius thought for a bit, 'I think I'll have to say Emmeline.'

'Any particular reason then?' Tonks smirked.

'Well considering the sexiest witch in the order is my cousin, and Hestia slapped me when I tried to snog her last month, I think Emmeline is the only young, single witch left.'

'So, you think I'm the sexiest woman in the order?' Tonks grinned broadly.

'Obviously, considering naturally you look a lot like me...' Sirius joked.

Tonks scowled but laughed afterwards, and suddenly said, 'I choose dare.'

Sirius grinned, 'Ok then, I dare you to tell Moony he's the one you want to shag most out of the order. And you have to tell him alone, but so I can hear.'

'Sirius, I hate you!' Tonks pouted, 'I'll do it then, but only because you dared me.'

'Well a dare's a dare.' Sirius replied with a smug grin, 'Speaking of which, I also choose dare.'

'I dare you to... kiss Remus on the lips, for at least 5 seconds.' Tonks looked triumphant.

'Fine then,' he growled, 'the moment he steps through that door.'

Right on cue, Remus walked through the door into the dusty living room. Tonks glanced at Sirius, suppressing a giggle. Sirius walked up to him, embracing him in a hug.

'Remus, Merlin, I've missed you! I heard a rumour you were attacked!' Sirius acted well, 'Com e here you!' And with that Sirius smacked his lips to Remus', and held them there.

Remus' reaction was too much for Tonks; she burst into fits of giggles as Remus' eyes opened wide as plates and he flailed wildly under Sirius' firm grip. After exactly five seconds Sirius pulled away, slapped Remus on the shoulder and sat back down.

'Sirius, what the hell was that?' Remus asked confusedly.

He shrugged and turned his back, shoving a fist in his mouth to stop his laughter. Remus looked expectantly at Tonks but she just grinned at him.

'Erm, ok then, I'll be off to bed then,' he said slowly, backing towards the door.

'I'll come too!' Tonks said, and Remus looked at her stunned.

'What?'

'I'm going to my bed...' she said bemused, but Sirius understood that Remus had thought she was going to bed with him and laughed.

'Oh, ok then,' Remus muttered, 'Goodnight, Padfoot.'

He left the room quickly followed by Tonks. As they reached stairwell, Tonks pushed him against the wall and said, very loudly, 'You know Remus; if I could shag anyone in the order it would be you.'

Remus swallowed hard and heard a quiet hearty laugh from Sirius in the living room.

'Well... thank you, erm' he struggled to find words as Tonks ran her finger down his chest.

'Would you say the feeling is mutual then? Or will you leave poor, innocent Nymphadora with only her imagination?' Tonks said, in her best attempt at sauciness.

'Well, I... I suppose so...' he said, struggling to keep himself from kissing her.

She got even closer to his lips and whispered onto them, 'Well, shagging is one thing, but I want to make love to every single part of you.'

Remus' eyes bulged, 'Tonks!'

She shrugged and walked back into the living room, leaving a baffled, but aroused Remus against the wall.

Sirius was waiting for her at the door, a huge grin on his face, 'Well, Tonks, you went a bit further than the dare I told you to do...'

She shrugged again, 'Got caught up in the moment I suppose. Oh, and I choose dare again.'

'What, we're still playing?'

Tonks nodded, feeling very confident.

'Alrighty, I dare you to go to Moony's room and snog him senseless.'

Sirius expected Tonks to refuse, and was surprised when she nodded, smiled and ran up the stairs to Remus' room. Sirius followed her to the landing, and stayed at the top of the stairs while she went to the door.

She knocked three times and swiftly entered, closing the door behind her. Remus was in his flannel pyjamas on top of the covers on the bed. He held a glossy book in his hand and he smiled a bemused grin at the pink lady before him.

Tonks glided over to him, oddly graceful for her, and sat on the edge of the bed. Remus sat up a little and looked at her oddly.

'Tonks, what are you doing?'

'Hmmm, just seeing you, I missed you.'

'You just saw me before...'

'But Sirius could hear. Now we're alone. We're completely and utterly alone.' Tonks said with a whisper.

Remus opened his mouth and then closed it again. He was quite uncomfortable with this very beautiful witch next to him, when she had suggested they... do things... not five minutes ago. He couldn't trust himself not to do something he would regret in the morning.

'Tonks...' he began, but stopped as Tonks moved suddenly. She clambered up, and straddled him around the waist; her hair (long and ice blue) flowed down like a veil over her face.

'Yes, Remus?' she purred.

'I...I...' he stumbled over his words, something inside of him telling him to pounce...

She bent her face lower to his, 'I meant what I said before you know.'

His heart pounded in his chest, she was going to do something to him...

Her lips crushed down on hers and he gasped, but did not pull away. He brought his arms up slowly around her back and stroked her softly. She shuddered and deepened the already intense kiss, her hair turning into a bright saucy red. He rolled over with her, so he was on top, and let his tongue slide across her lower lip, which made her shudder again. He felt her hands searching for the buttons on his pyjamas, and guided them. The kiss broke apart, both panting slightly, while Tonks helped Remus out of his shirt.

'Remus...' Tonks moaned as his hand roamed over her covered breast, and down towards her waist. His hand sneaked higher up her top, revealing beautiful milky skin as the t-shirt rose too. Before long, he had removed it completely, and all that remained on her was a black bra and a short denim skirt. He was clad only in his boxers, the rest of his clothes strewn all over the floor.

'Remus...' Tonks moaned again, pleadingly.

He responded with a deep kiss, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck afterwards, and moaned, 'Dora.'

Sirius listened from the end of the hall, waiting for Tonks to leave, after all she was only giving him a snog, he thought to himself.

He heard a loud, deep moan from down the hall, and the realisation it him. Sirius you idiot, he thought, of course they're doing that!

He sneaked back downstairs, feeling very proud. His best friend was _finally_ getting some, and they both had been longing for it for weeks! He had seen the looks they gave each other.

He heard a loud moan from upstairs, and scowled. They could at least cast a silencing charm, he thought, as he himself cast the simple spell.


End file.
